This invention relates to valves, and more particularly, to a thermostatically responsive valve bypass mechanism.
An adjustable valve member cooperative with a valve seat may be utilized to control the quantity of fluid flowing through a passageway. In some such applications, the fluid may become overheated which indicates a need for increased fluid flow or bypassing the valve mechanism. Other temperature considerations may dictate a need to bypass the valve mechanism.
The present invention relates to a temperature responsive mechanism for bypassing fluid flow through a valve. The mechanism is of a simplified design and may therefore be incorporated with many types of existing valve mechanisms.